Gaming devices, such as slot machines, having primary and secondary games are well known. One well known bonus game provides the player with an opportunity to win a bonus award by choosing one or more symbols from a group of symbols or one or more selections from a group of selections. The symbols are usually images that relate to a theme of the base game. The symbols mask awards from the player.
In one known implementation, the player picks from a group of symbols until the player picks a symbol that has been designated to terminate the bonus game, commonly referred to as a “terminator” or “pooper” and often represented by the term “COLLECT.” When the player obtains a terminator, the game provides the player the award associated with the selections picked prior to picking the terminator. Examples of this type of bonus game are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,255 and EP 0 945 837 A2. Another example disclosed in EP 0 874 337 A1 enables the player to spin the reels of the gaming device until a non-winning combination is landed upon.
A second type of known bonus game provides a player a number of picks. A pick, for example, may be a pick from a group of masked selections, unmasked selections, or may include spinning the base game reels. An award may or may not be associated with each pick. When the player uses all of the player's picks, the accumulated awards for all of the picks are provided to the player as the final bonus award and the bonus game is terminated. An example of this type of bonus game is disclosed in EP 0 984 409 A2.
A third type of known bonus game includes a mechanical apparatus such as a wheel or reel attached to a gaming device which provides a bonus award. Similar to other bonus games, a predetermined qualifying or triggering event in the base game triggers the bonus game. One example of a mechanical device which provides a bonus award to the player is in the SLOTTO™ gaming device distributed by A.C. Coin and Slot Service Co. The SLOTTO™ gaming device includes a lottery type apparatus mounted on top of the gaming device cabinet. The apparatus includes a plurality of plastic balls inside a globe. Each ball includes an award marked thereon. The game randomly displays a ball to the player. The award marked on the displayed ball indicates the player's bonus award.
Traditional end-bonus, terminator, or pooper games determine a players final bonus award by summing selections until a terminator is obtained. Other bonus games determine the final bonus award by summing awards associated with selections picked by a player until the player uses a number of picks. Traditional mechanical bonus games display or determine the final bonus award by performing a mechanical operation absent player participation. While these final bonus award determination methods are successful, new exciting methods of determining final bonus awards are desired to provide player enjoyment, excitement and entertainment.